


Wellcome2thex-Mas (OtaYuri)

by MariaJPujazon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OtaYuri PS, OtaYuri Protection Squad, OtaYuri Secret Santa 2019, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Welcome2thex-Mas 2019, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, beka - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, yura - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaJPujazon/pseuds/MariaJPujazon
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles navideños, Welcome2thex-mas 2019 del OtaYuri Protection Squad.⭐️Drabbles: historias cortas, sobre 1000 palabras.⭐️Personajes: Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin.⭐️Relaciones chico x chico, si no te va el tema, no lo leas.⭐️Créditos a sus autores.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 8





	1. Índice

Aquí está mi aportación para la dinámica navideña del OtaYuri Protection Squad, Welcome2thex-mas. Son varios relatos cortos, según las peticiones que se han recibido en la página de Facebook. Mis propuestas son:

⭐️ ¿Puedo tocar tu pelo?. Un drabble donde Otabek tiene un fetiche con el pelo de Yuri.

⭐️ El mejor regalo. Un drabble dulce donde Yuri y Otabek se encuentran de forma inesperada en nochebuena.

⭐️ La diva rubia. Un mini relato donde Otabek conoce a la pianista de sus sueños...con sorpresa incluida.

⭐️ Dos rayitas rosas. Un drabble donde Yuri descubre que está embarazado en nochebuena y Otabek no reacciona como el rubio esperaba.

⭐️ Querido Santa. Un mini-relato donde Yuri le pide muchas veces a Santa Klaus un amigo especial y recibe un regalo increíble, cuando ya no lo esperaba.

⭐️ Bienvenido a Sidney. Un drabble donde Yuri pasa unas navidades muy lejos del frío de Rusia...y con bastante menos ropa.


	2. ¿Puedo tocar tu pelo?

Otabek se pregunta como es que siempre acaba en estas situaciones, aunque no debería pensar tanto, no cuando tiene a un rubio espectacular saltando desnudo sobre él. Y todo por su estúpida manía de fijarse en los chicos con pelo largo, aunque éste es especial. Nada más verlo en esa cafetería peleando con la máquina del café mientras su jefe le reñía por llevar los mechones mal puestos debajo de la gorra, sabía que quería tocar ese pelo, sentir la suavidad entre sus dedos, trenzarlo y sujetarlo en un puño mientras se hunde en él sin piedad, como justamente hace ahora.

—Beka—exclama el rubio en un susurro.

“Que tierno, incluso me puso un mote”, piensa el moreno mientras le tira del largo pelo apretando también su nalga con fuerza. El chico parece disfrutarlo, y eso que lo retó, diciéndole:

—Eres como los demás, miraditas y palabras dulces, pero no me dan lo que yo quiero.

—¿Y qué quieres? - preguntó Otabek pícaro.

—Sexo.

—Eso es fácil.

—Del que dura toda la noche - respondió el rubio desafiante.

Así que ahí está, con un chico desconocido en su cama, satisfaciendo todos sus caprichos solo por tener el placer de tocar ese precioso pelo rubio, metiendo su nariz entre las doradas hebras para descubrir el embriagador aroma que desprende, algo dulce y frutal que le recuerda a una tarta de manzana.

—Yuri— Beka también deja escapar su nombre entre gemidos.

El rubio se levanta, y Otabek siente la falta de presión como un vacío, pero no tiene tiempo de echarlo de menos, en seguida Yuri se coloca a gatas sobre la cama, ofreciéndose descaradamente a Otabek, que no se lo piensa, se aprieta contra su trasero, tomándolo sin mucha calma. Esa nueva posición es incluso mejor, mirando su pálida espalda con algunas pecas salpicadas, y rozando su nuca con los labios, esa que llamó su atención incluso antes de descubrir que esa camarera rubia torpe, era realmente un chico. De nuevo le toca su larga melena, alternando caricias suaves con tirones bruscos que provocan que el rubio alce más sus caderas buscando que Beka roce su punto de máximo placer con cada poderosa embestida. El moreno se siente en el cielo, pero se concentra para no defraudar al gatito exigente, que se acaricia a sí mismo con ansias, y parece estar cerca de su liberación. De forma nada delicada, Otabek aparta su fina mano, tomando el control de la erección del rubio para comenzar a torturarlo, combinando sus fuertes golpes de cadera con caricias suaves y tortuosamente lentas.

—Beka, más fuerte.

El moreno acata su orden, aunque enseguida nota al rubio deshacerse bajo su toque, sintiendo su esencia caliente en la mano. La intensidad del orgasmo de Yuri lo golpea, provocando que su apretado interior lo catapulte hasta el cielo alcanzando su clímax, y sigue embistiéndolo mientras con una mano se aferra a su cadera y con la otra le tira del pelo gruñendo y jadeando su nombre.

—Has pasado la primera prueba, ya veremos la segunda— le dice el rubio con una sonrisa.


	3. El mejor regalo

Es nochebuena, y está solo en su oficina. Ha mandado a todos a casa, así que no hay ni un sonido alrededor. Se quita las gafas cansado y se frota sus ojos verdes, sobresaltándose al oír el comunicador.

—Señor Plisetsky, un mensajero sube con un paquete.

—¿Y por qué no lo recoges tú?

—Entrega personal.

El rubio se levanta, parándose frente al gran ventanal. Contempla la cuidad a sus pies, a estas horas todos estarán cenando con su familia, menos él.

“El inaccesible Yuri Plisetsky, todos me quieren, pero no tengo a nadie...el vencedor está solo, como dice el refrán”

El mensajero irrumpe en su despacho, pero Yuri no se percata. El chico observa la figura rubia de espaldas que mira melancólica la cuidad. Preciosa melena rubia, largas piernas enfundadas en unos leggins de cuero negro que marcan su trasero, y cuerpo cubierto con un jersey gris demasiado grande para definir su figura.

“¿Qué hace una belleza como ésta sola en navidad?”, piensa el chico embobado, hasta que Yuri se gira.

—Hey, ¿tú quién eres?— pregunta el rubio.

Yuri analiza al atractivo joven, moreno con corte undercut, rasgos asiáticos y buen cuerpo enfundado en el uniforme marrón de UPS, “Otabek Altin” dice en la placa. Le parece percibir que el chico traga saliva, mirando incrédulo el nombre del destinatario.

—¿Señor?, está claro que es un tío—el chico parece murmurar mirando la etiqueta del paquete—¿señor Plisetsky?

—¿Por qué no se lo dejó al vigilante?

—Órdenes del remitente, señor.

Yuri se acerca con fastidio, y durante unos segundos, los dedos de los dos se rozan, y sus ojos se encuentran, verdes contra café, hasta que el paquete cae al suelo. Los dos se agachan y se chocan, y acaban riendo por su torpeza. Yuri acaba por lanzar la caja sobre la mesa.

—¿No piensa abrirlo?, parece valioso— pregunta el mensajero.

—Ya sé quien lo manda, ese idiota piensa que puede comprarme con baratijas.

—¿Novio?— el moreno no sabe por qué pregunta eso.

—Ex.

—¿Por eso está solo en nochebuena?

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?— el rubio también tiene curiosidad.

—Este era el último paquete y me voy a casa...pero nadie me espera.

Los dos se miran y es como si se reconocieran, dos solitarios en la peor noche del año para estar solos.

—Esto...¿cenarías conmigo?— pregunta Yuri.

—Pero...

—Venga, seguro que no tienes un plan mejor...vamos, ayúdame con las cosas.

Yuri se acerca hacia la chimenea, eso fue una excentricidad, pero ahora se alegra de tenerla. Apartan los muebles, improvisando un pequeño picnic sobre la alfombra.

Después de unos minutos, es como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, charlando y comiendo, disfrutando de una copa de vino. Un acalorado Yuri se desprende de su jersey, y Otabek hace lo mismo con su chaqueta, y se acaban acercando hasta colocar sus torsos muy próximos. Se miran con sonrisas tiernas, y buscan sus labios tímidamente, besándose de manera dulce y pausada, mientras sus manos se acarician con cuidado. El fuego deja resplandores dorados en sus pieles y en el brillo de sus ojos, y descubren que han recibido un regalo de navidad inesperado, el amor.


	4. La diva rubia

El piano bar está muy animado. A pesar de ser navidad, no falta la clientela habitual. En grandes carteles anuncian a la estrella favorita de todos, sobre todo de Otabek Altin. El joven espera impaciente con su gabardina y su bufanda y un precioso ramo de rosas en las manos. No puede apartar los ojos del cartel, donde la diva se muestra con un traje de terciopelo rojo estrecho, su pelo rubio salvaje y esos ojos verdes como llamas. “Yuria Plisetskaya”. Cuando por fin puede entrar en el club, Otabek corre hacia la mesa que está más cerca del piano, perdiendo su compostura seria para gruñirle a un tipo que quiere el mismo asiento. La pianista aparece con aire glamuroso, saludando a su público, incluso tirando algún beso al aire y sonrisas matadoras, aunque la más coqueta se la dedica al moreno atractivo de la primera fila.

—Siempre tan fiel, ¿eh?—le dice la rubia y Otabek se sobresalta.

Empieza por tocar un villancico propio de la fecha y después recorre su repertorio, con tonadas tristes, algunas muy alegres y otras sensuales regalándole al moreno algunas caídas de ojos y sonrisas.

Después de unos minutos de aplausos, la pianista se retira, y a Otabek le falta tiempo parar saltar de su silla y salir tras ella. Se pierde por los pasillos del local buscando su camerino, y cruzándose con otros músicos y un mago que prepara su número. Está agobiado porque la ha pedido de vista, hasta que unos brazos fuertes lo atrapan contra la pared.

—¿Buscas algo, encanto?

Otabek se sobresalta cuando la pianista lo mira fijamente sin soltarlo, y está cada vez más cerca.

—Ven, busquemos un lugar más privado.

La rubia tira de su brazo y después de una pequeña carrera, lo empuja dentro de su camerino, cerrando la puerta con llave. De nuevo lo atrapa entra su cuerpo y la pared.

—Bonitas flores, ¿son para mí?—pregunta sensual.

El moreno solo puede asentir, nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

—Eres mi mejor fan, al menos el más atractivo.

Sin pensar, la rubia se lanza contra su boca, saboreándolo con ansia y Otabek no puede resistirse, es como un sueño hecho realidad. El moreno desliza las manos por su cuerpo notando el tacto del terciopelo rojo en sus dedos, mientras la suavidad de su lengua lo provoca. La rubia cierra el espacio entre ellos, y el moreno tiembla cuando sus entrepiernas chocan, notando algo que no debería estar ahí.

—Pero...

—Sorpresa, sorpresa...es que soy un pianista famoso, no quiero que nadie sepa que toco en este antro...aunque que me vista de mujer no quiere decir que me comporte como una.

Diciendo eso, el ahora rubio gira bruscamente a Otabek, pegando su dura entrepierna contra el trasero del moreno. Forcejea con la ropa exponiendo sus cuerpos para tener más contacto, y el moreno pierde la cabeza, dejándose hacer y casi sin darse cuenta, está con el pecho apoyado sobre una mesa mientras el rubio lo embiste haciéndole tocar el cielo.

—Tranquilo, luego me lo podrás hacer tú a mí—susurra el rubio en su oído.

Y Otabek se derrite imaginando como será tener al pianista entre sus brazos.


	5. Dos rayitas rosas

Es la mañana del día 24, y Yuri en lugar de estar vigilando el pavo en el horno, no puede apartar sus verdes ojos de la prueba de embarazo. Está muy nervioso, apenas hace unos meses que conoce a Otabek, y es que tanta fogosidad no podía traer nada bueno. Está claro que esos molestos síntomas no eran una simple indigestión, y las dos rayitas rosas se lo acaban de confirmar.

—¿Embarazado?, ¿yo?...¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

El rubio se deja caer pesadamente sobre el inodoro, dejando escapar un sollozo.

—¿Y ahora?, ¿cómo se lo digo?

Es su primera nochebuena juntos, y habían planeado una cena los dos solos, con una buena ración de sexo como postre.

Intenta pensar, a lo mejor al moreno le hace ilusión, tampoco son tan jóvenes como para depender de su familia y nadie se va a escandalizar, así que se limpia la cara y se mira más animado al espejo, y se cambia para salir, quiere comprar un detalle para el moreno.

Al volver de la tienda, sonríe y coloca un nuevo regalo bajo el árbol para abrirlo juntos esta noche, y darle la noticia de una forma especial.

Continúa preparando la cena, luchando con las náuseas propias de su estado y la inquietud por saber como reaccionará Otabek, así que cuando vuelve del trabajo, el moreno lo nota un poco extraño.

—Yuri, ¿estás bien?, te veo un poco pálido.

—No es nada amor, solo estoy cansado...vamos a cenar.

Pasan la velada disfrutando de los manjares, y Yuri está impaciente por abrir los regalos, así que se lo propone a Otabek.

—Gatito, no seas impaciente, espera a mañana.

—Al menos abre este—dice Yuri entregando la pequeña cajita roja.

El moreno se queda en shock cuando ve dos pequeños zapatitos azules, con la prueba de embarazo sobre ellos.

—¿Qué significa esto?—pregunta el moreno enfadado.

—Pues ya sabes, dos rayitas significa “si”.

—¿Si qué?

—Estoy embarazado, Otabek.

—Esto no es posible, no lo hemos hablado.

—Pero es normal, con todo lo que hemos hecho, y tú no has tenido cuidado.

—¿Yo tenía que tener cuidado?, el omega eres tú...estabas tomando supresores, ¿no?—protesta el moreno.

—Estaba, pero los olvidé.

—¿Los olvidaste Yuri?, es la única maldita cosa que tenías que tener en tu tonta cabecita.

Para ese momento, Yuri está hecho un mar de lágrimas, la noticia no ha gustado al moreno y le está haciendo daño con sus palabras.

Otabek se levanta y se coloca su abrigo, saliendo hacia la puerta, dejando a Yuri llorando tumbado bajo el árbol.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y se sobresalta al escuchar al moreno entrar en casa arrastrando los pies. Acaba trastabillando y Yuri casi no lo puede sujetar, y terminan los dos en el sofá.

—Todavía no has nacido y ya te interpones entre tus padres—dice Beka borracho hablándole a su vientre.

—No digas tonterías, eso no pasará.

—Pasará, y le querrás más que a mí...y yo también...dios Yura, tengo tanto miedo, yo no quería hijos, y menos si eso puede hacerte daño, no soportaría perderte.

—¿Eso es lo que pasa?, ¿tienes miedo por mí?

Beka afirma sollozando.

—Tranquilo, si estamos juntos, todo saldrá bien—dice el rubio abrazándolo.


	6. Querido Santa

“Querido Santa, esta navidad, no quiero ningún regalo, solo quiero que traigas alguien especial a mi vida, otra vez nos hemos mudado y no tengo ningún amigo, espero que este año...”

Así empezaba Yuri todas sus cartas a Santa Klaus durante su infancia y aunque nunca le faltó un bonito regalo, incluso recibió a su gata Potya, su deseo no fue concedido. Así que ahora, cuando es un muchacho hecho y derecho, no le ve sentido a todas esas colas del centro comercial delante del trono de Klaus repletas de niños que ansían sentarse en sus rodillas para hacerle sus peticiones. Le dan ganas de gritarles a todos que Santa es un jodido mentiroso, pero tampoco quiere destrozarles las ilusiones a esos niños, y sobre todo, no quiere recibir un puñetazo de Mila, que parece más emocionada que los críos. Su compañera patinadora es algo así como su amiga, pero no llega al nivel de lo que siempre ha querido realmente, alguien con quien compartir su vida, sus alegrías y sus penas, sus secretos más íntimos y sus deseos ocultos. El rubio se ha visto obligado a acompañarla, porque su novio es uno de los pajes que van con Santa y no paran de mandarse besitos desde lejos.

—¿Qué te parece Jean vestido de elfo?, para comérselo, ¿a qué si?—le dice la pelirroja.

—Si, monísimo—responde el rubio con fastidio.

Yuri está aburrido cuando por fin las colas van menguando, y están a punto de cerrar el stant. Mila se acerca y arrastra a Yuri cerca del trono, y antes de darse cuenta, la pelirroja lo empuja y acaba sentado sobre las piernas de Santa.

—¿Y tú, qué quieres pedirle a Santa, eh pequeño?—le pregunta el tipo con voz varonil.

—Déjame idiota, ya no soy un niño—protesta el rubio, pero Santa no lo deja levantarse.

—Me han dicho que no te caigo muy bien.

—Nunca me trajiste lo que siempre pedía.

—¿Y qué querías?

—Un amigo especial—responde sin pensar.

—Déjame compensarte, espérame a la salida.

—¿Eh?

Sin querer, allí está esperando en la puerta del vestuario porque Mila no lo deja irse.

—¿Qué tengo yo que ver con ese viejo verde que le gusta sentar a niños en sus rodillas?

—No te quejes, te vas a sorprender.

Cuando la puerta se abre, casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, el viejo Santa resulta ser un morenazo de ojos oscuros, pelo rapado en los costados y rasgos asiáticos, con una espalda ancha y fuerte que Yuri pensó que era relleno del disfraz, pero parece tener músculos por todo su espectacular cuerpo.

—Hola, soy Otabek, ¿me dejas invitarte a un café?

—Eh...soy Yuri.

Los dos se encaminan hacia la cafetería, y se entretienen charlando con sus cafés, y casi sin darse cuenta, pasan varias horas embelesados el uno en el otro, mirándose y sonriéndose, y hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, hasta que Otabek le suelta, tan tranquilo:

—Si te digo que quiero que te sientes otra vez en mis rodillas, ¿qué harías?

El rubio se levanta sonrojado y se coloca sobre Otabek, pasando los brazos por su fuerte cuello, lo mira con ganas de comérselo allí mismo y decide que va a dejar de odiar a Santa Klaus.


	7. Bienvenido a Sidney

Sídney, navidad de 2019.

Hace una tarde preciosa en la playa y el vigilante de la torre seis otea el mar observando a los bañistas por si alguno necesita su ayuda. Con su bañador rojo y su trabajado torso moreno, atrae las miradas de las chicas, aunque tiene que estar concentrado en lo suyo, no como su amigo Chris, que no pierde oportunidad.

—Beka, tienes a un chico nuevo en tu zona, un surfista novato, será mejor que no le quites ojo.

El moreno lo mira con sus prismáticos, observando a un chaval rubio muy blanco que se mueve con gracia sobre las olas.

—Hum...—Beka suelta un ronroneo.

—Eso es que te mola, ¿no?—lo pincha su amigo.

—Pobre, se pondrá como una gamba.

Los dos se ríen del rubio y siguen mirando la orilla.

—Vaya, siento decírtelo, pero el chaval es del harem de Nickiforov–dice Chris.

El moreno lo mira de nuevo con los prismáticos y ve al rubito siendo abrazado por el peliplatino, así que deja de observarlo y se centra en los bañistas.

Un par de días después, Chris y Otabek están en la mansión de Víctor, a la orilla del mar, es la noche de fin de año y el ruso tiene fama de hacer buenas fiestas, así que ha contratado al vigilante de la playa que también ejerce de DJ en su tiempo libre.

La fiesta es en la piscina y está bastante animada. Otabek se coloca a los mando en su cabina y observa al rubio surfista moverse entre la gente mientras pincha su música. Le da la impresión que el chaval también lo mira, pero no se atreve a hablarle. Cuando el DJ acaba con su música, se pasea por la fiesta, bebiendo y probando la comida, charlando con las chicas. Ve al rubio cerca de la piscina, y de repente, se precipita al agua. Otabek no se lo piensa, se lanza de cabeza cuando ve que no flota.

Lo arrastra fuera, haciéndole el boca a boca cuando ve que no respira. Víctor está nervioso a su lado, pero suspira cuando el rubio tose y escupe agua. El ruso mayor los lleva a la caseta de la piscina para que se sequen, y los deja solos, tiene que seguir la fiesta.

—Gracias por salvarme, soy Yuri.

—Otabek, encantado.

—Muy buena actuación, DJ.

—Si, pero quedó eclipsada por la tuya, no hacía falta que te ahogaras para llamar mi atención.

—¿Cómo sabes...

—Estabas jugando con tu lengua en la mía, los ahogados no hacen eso...¿qué va a pensar tu novio?

—¿Víctor?, es mi primo, idiota.

Los dos se miran, están empapados, la ropa de lino de Yuri y la camisa blanca de Beka pegada a sus pectorales. Yuri se envalentona y empieza a quitarle la camisa al moreno, pero oyen voces y los dos se lanzan hacia el baño. Ahora están a oscuras y muy pegados, notando el roce de sus cuerpos mojados, y la atracción es inmediata. Sus bocas chocan y las manos vuelan a desnudar sus cuerpos.

—Dios, en navidad y sin ropa...en Rusia estaríamos bajo cero.

—Bienvenido a Sidney—dice Beka mordisqueando su cuello.

Cuando toda la ropa está en el suelo, en el reloj de Otabek suenan las doce. El moreno se sienta y lo atrae a su regazo.

—Feliz año nuevo, Yura.


End file.
